Seeking What's There
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: "Here's the deal, you'll help me with my problem and I'll help you with those yokais chasing you" "How can I trust you?" A smirk found its way to the red yokai's face as he looked straight into the knowing human's eyes "You just can"
1. Chapter 1

"COME BACK HERE!"

_'Stay away...'_

He ran as fast as how his legs could take him. He was being chased yet again. And the fact that he was in the so called 'Enchanted Forest' didn't help either. His vision became blurry, his head is now having something called a migraine. The summer heat is catching up to him, and the _Oni _is catching up to him. Why of all places, must their school trip be held in the rumored 'Enchanted Forest'? What has gotten into his teachers' minds? Well, pushing his thoughts aside, Kuroko ran as fast as he could. Completely ignoring the fact that the forest ground is not so smooth and that other students are also having their tour.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BRAT!"

Kuroko kept on running, the _Oni _kept on chasing him. He needs to seek refuge and fast. Unlike humans, _yokai _senses are sharper and clearer and that is the reason why Kuroko couldn't just 'disappear' from their field of view, they would still sense him no matter what.

"Hey Umi did you know that-"

"Excuse me!"

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"If you're finding the exit, it's over there"

He wants to look back to know where the girl was pointing, but unfortunately he's in a hot pursuit by an _oni._ There it is once again. Those students would probably think that he is becoming crazy. Why must he have this gift of seeing the unseen? None of his parents has it so why? This curse that he is born with, he can't count all the misfortunes it had cause him. Good thing he knows how to use misdirection, at least by that no one would actually see him acting like a wild bull out of it's cage running away from something it cannot see.

_'I'm so tired of this'_

Kuroko was losing hope inside the vast forest. He couldn't find any end to it. Something, anything to help him guide his way out is what he desperately needed right now.

"KUROKO!?"

_'Kagami-kun!'_

Kuroko hurriedly went to the source of the voice as fast as he can, not minding the twigs, uprooted roots, low branches, logs and whatnot that could hinder him in his escape route and end up being the _Oni's _dinner. Kuroko jumped, leaped, ducked and evaded every possible obstacle and finally, he finally get to be at the end of all his suffering.

"GIH!"

Upon the sight of his friends, the monster chasing him backed away and went back inside the forest. His friends has that effect on those ghouls. That is why he is so grateful to all of them. Kuroko stopped his running and then that's when he noticed that his legs were so numb it starts to move like jelly.

"Where have you been Kuroko? We've been searching for you inside the forest all this time. And why were you running like you're being chased?"

Hyuuga said. He's being on captain mode but the concern for Kuroko as his friend is of course, still there. Kagami approached Kuroko and supported him with his large body frame. To which the smaller is thankful for, he couldn't think that he could walk anymore. Kuroko cannot manage to speak for he was panting harshly, his breath coming in deep, sharp inhales and exhales.

"Ah! Maybe he's seen one of those rumored _Onis _living inside the forest?!"

Koganei concluded. Kuroko flinched trying not to remember the hungry look the ugly purple _Oni _gave him. The others of course thinks that it is a ridiculous idea and there are no ghouls or lost spirits inside the forest. If Kuroko could speak right now he would out right correct them all.

"Well much for today's trip, maybe we should head back to the lodge now. We'll be exploring more of this rural place tomorrow. We need to conserve our strengths!"

Teppei said. Despite being tired and worn out himself, he managed to let out an enthusiastic tone of voice. They've been inside the forest for the whole day, meaning Kuroko was freaking out for the whole day. Of course he didn't show it in front of his friends, he doesn't want them to think that he's not feeling well. It was only late in the afternoon that Kuroko somehow managed to get separated from the group and then the chase-after-the-delicious-looking-kid started. Oh the horror. As much as possible, he wants to stay inside the lodge the whole day tomorrow but then again he would be alone, meaning he will be more vulnerable to monster attacks.

Upon entering the lodge, Kuroko detached himself from Kagami and went straight to the shared room of the first year players of the basketball club. Kuroko didn't even bother changing or even eating. He just wants his rest for a whole day spent on worrying over those yokais and running. He wants to forget yet another misfortune brought up about to him by his _**gift**_**. **Kuroko closed his eyes and hoped that he would actually get a goodnight's rest.

Which is not gonna happen.

Wild rustling and soft curses can be heard around their room which bothered Kuroko that made him wake up. Kuroko sat up and rubbed his eyes, there he saw in his part of the room, Kagami, rummaging through his things and he was in great panic. Kagami seemed to notice someone woke up in their group, so he turned around and found Kuroko staring at him with an irritated face. Kagami gulped, although the other is quite harmless but then again his dog wasn't.

"Sorry for waking you up Kuroko. I'll try to quite down a little."

Kagami apologized in a whisper which Kuroko barely heard but he managed to catch up to what Kagami said. Kuroko shakes his head to tell Kagami that it is okay.

"What are you even doing, Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko asked, also in a whisper. He doesn't want to disturb the others so he tried to be as silent as possible, as if his default voice is not silent enough. Kagami hummed and looked at Kuroko,

"It's the ring."

Kagami said simply and resumed on completely flipping his bag inside out just to find it.

"Ring? The one you and Himuro-kun shared?"

That made Kagami flinch and stop everything that he's been doing till then. Kagami hung his head low and sighed.

"Yeah that one. I think it fell of somewhere in that damn forest. You know how those people told us to not wear accessories? I put it in my pocket and then, when I went searching for it in my pocket a few hours ago it was gone."

Kagami said in a sad tone. Kuroko knew that there is a high chance that it'll be in the forest and if they don't hurry, silver stricken yokais would undoubtedly get it. Though that would mean, Kuroko would have to face his greatest fear that he has learnt to not be bothered with, but of course he's still scared.

Kuroko tried voicing out his suggestion but suddenly his throat felt dry, then again he wants to help his friend out for that ring is one of the most important things in his life.

"Um, Kagami-kun. What do you say if I told you that I would help you search for it in the forest? it is not far from the lodge right? No one will know that we snuck out of camp. We'll be back by sunrise"

Upon hearing his friend's suggestion, Kagami's eyes widen with excitement and happiness. Kagami went to Kuroko's side of the room and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure about that Kuroko!?"

Kuroko clasped Kagami's mouth shut for he yelled out quite loudly, good thing none of the other first years actually woke up. Kurko nodded and stood up from his futon and straight to the door, Kagami, not soon after was hot on his heels.

_'What has gotten to me again?'_

Kuroko was now standing somewhere inside the forest, alone. Kagami oh so conveniently suggested that they should separate so that it would be easier to find the ring. That's so easy for Kagami to say.

Kuroko hugged himself. Although he was in his comfy day clothes, the cold still crept up his spine, and it isn't just the wind that is causing the cold, it is also something else Kuroko was so familiar to. Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_'I'll be able to find it and then we'll be back in the lodge not soon after.'_

Kuroko repeated in his head like a mantra of protection. Instead of just standing in one place, Kuroko decided to roam around and find the ring. The air grew thicker as the time pass, it's making him nauseous. Kuroko covered his mouth and nose with his left hand and the other was still hugging around himself, providing him even just a little warmth. Not long after that, as if luck was in his side, Kuroko found the ring ,but it seems like he was not the first to find and pick it up.

"Oh~ what a pretty silver! I must take it home!"

"Um, excuse me!"

What has gotten to him now? As far as he knows, he will do anything just so that he could not make contact with yokais. The white yokai turned its head at a 360 angle which creeped Kuroko out, but of course he saw something worse than that, he just couldn't shake off the image afterwards. The yokai at first had a frown drawn on it's face but upon the sight of Kuroko the frown abruptly turn into one creepy smile.

"My, my what do we have here? Something better than this ring of course!"

The yokai carelessly threw the ring somewhere far and at a blink of an eye, it is face to face with Kuroko. If Kuroko could be paler than when he first encountered that oni, then he was sure that he was already the color of porcelain. Kuroko gulped and took a cautious step back. The yokai noticed the retreat Kuroko is planning to which the yokai's face twisted into something of disgust.

"You look tasty you know that? So, DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY!"

The yokai charged itself towards Kuroko. Kuroko tried to run away but he unfortunately, tripped and fell to the ground. Kuroko found out that he couldn't do anything, except to block the incoming attack. If he can.

Kuroko closed his eyes and prepared his mind and body for the attack. He heard a scream and it was not his. He didn't even felt pain. Was this how death was supposed to be? Wasn't it painful?

Kuroko open one of his eyes to peek at the scene and what he saw surprised him.

"Hmn. You know it is against our rules to attack humans, is it not? Well, at least there is now one less trouble maker"

The yokai in front of Kuroko was not the white yokai who was trying to devour him, in fact the white yokai evaporated in thin air as raging hot fire engulfed it. The new yokai looked like one of the major ones, what was that called? A _Kitsune_. It's tails already at a wise number of 7. It's hair as red and as fiery as the fire that engulfed the white yokai. Kuroko couldn't help but stare. He was mesmerized by the yokai that he was surprised when the yokai turned to look at him, then Kuroko felt once again the thick air around him, now it was thicker than before. The yokai's burning red eyes stared into his frightened blue ones. The red kitsune yokai seemed to be interested for it has a smirk on it's face as he completely face Kuroko who was still sprawled on the ground.

"Well aren't you a rare one? You could see us, right?"

Kuroko couldn't even answer, his mouth refused to open and his throat is as dry as the Sahara desert. The yokai calmly approached Kuroko as the flames of punishment behind him subsides. It's tail was swinging along the movements of the yokai. As soon as it was within a feet from Kuroko, it crouched down and once again stared at Kuroko with an obvious smile on it's face.

"Just what I needed."

**A/N so I just had this idea recently and I finally decided to use it and do a full fledge story abt it. I hope you guys like it! Oh and it is based off of Natsume Yuujinchou~ Gosh I love that anime!~ well then guys! R&R it's already 12 midnight haha!~ have a nice day~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this Akashi?"

Light footsteps accompanied by gentle flapping of wings can be heard inside the forest. The silent state of the forest does not help in calming them at all. Their world is in chaos. Ever since the tyrant took the throne and ever since the jewel was spilt into parts, the Other Side does not know peace anymore. Though some _ayakashis _are against the tyrant, no one really wants to pick up a fight with him. Well maybe except the son of the supposed King of the Other Side.

"No one wants to go up against that hideous _King_, except me Shintaro. I am the hope of this world, and all I need is a human that will help me with it."

They were careful. They need to be careful. The evil lurks in the forest, and being the son of the _King's _most hated being, hiding with a mere cloak is not something advisable. Though, that is the only thing that Akashi can manage to do now. His companion, a shapeshifting _yokai, _flapped its wings as quiet as possible. Its green feathers blending perfectly with the color of the forest, making him unseen to other's eyes.

"I know where you're getting at Akashi, but then again you're just a _Kitsune _who is not yet in his prime age of nine tails. If your father who is already a _Kyubi _could do nothing then what can-"

"Could you put your trust in me for once, Shintaro?"

Akashi stopped walking as he cut off his companion. His eyes were burning with hate, not because of Midorima but because of what he said. It's true. If his father could do nothing to actually stop that tyrant of a King, then what can he do? It makes him frustrated and angry at himself. He needs to be stronger, especially now that no one from their clan actually wants to bother fighting the current King of their world.

He heard a sigh then shuffling of leaves and gentle whispers of wind can be heard. There now stood in the place of the green bird, a man with equally green hair and eyes. His eyes stared through his spectacles and to Akashi's back.

"It's not like I don't trust you Akashi. It's just that I think that you don't know who you're facing. Just because you've found a human does not mean it can actually change anything. He's also finding those jewel pieces you know."

Akashi balled his fists. Of course he knows who is he up against and he also knows that even if he did get a human to help him, the difference would only be a subtle line. Akashi was supposed to look back at Midorima and tell him that he'll pursue it, but he felt a hand grab him, cover his mouth and push him behind a tree.

"Hide your tails, Akashi"

At this Akashi became alarmed and did what he is told. He does not even bother telling the other to get his hand from his face. Midorima kept alert as he keenly observed the surroundings. He heard footsteps not far from them and he knows the mere sight of the red fur Akashi has would mean the end to them.

"I know you can take them down, but once word got out to _Him_, we're done for."

Midorma whispered in Akashi's ear to which the other nodded. Thank goodness for the large trees that are in the forest that Akashi can hide his seven fiery red tails at ease. Though he was thankful for Midorima, he can't shake off the fact that he didn't sense the incoming danger even though he is a fox. His powers are becoming dull as time pass by. He inwardly sighed. He's going to be completely powerless if he does not do something.

He felt Midorima's hold on him tightened as other beings neared them. He knows the green haired is also scared for his wellbeing and of course for his own too. He can now hear voices. Those that belong to the King's guards.

"The King is great, the King is one and only. We only abide by him. No one is greater."

The guards said over and over like a mantra. It sickens Akashi, those yokais with such potentials being used as puppets. It's just not right. It was never right. If only, if only they own the throne then their world would not be in chaos now. He heard Midorima 'tsk', obviously irritated by the mantra the King forced his troops to say whenever they are on patrol. Akashi looked up to see Midorima's face, and he was overwhelmed by the amount of anger those eyes held. Pure burning rage can be seen from the depths of Midorima's eyes.

They waited for the patrol guards leave completely and are far from ear shot before getting out from behind the large tree. Midorima then reverted back from being a bird and he furiously flapped his wings. Akashi didn't follow immediately as he was busy looking at the lit torches the guards held which were like little dots of fireflies now. He'll definitely change them. He'll definitely free them.

Midorima noticed the lack of footsteps from behind him, he looked back and saw how Akashi looked at the torches with determination. Midorima made a sound any bird would do to get other's attentions. Akashi snapped his head to Midorima's location and the bird looks agitated.

"What are you waiting for Akashi? We have a human to find."

Akashi said loudly enough for only Akashi could hear. The kitsune smiled at this and nodded. Yeah, they'll do what they have to do and stop that King from spreading chaos. Midorima flapped his wings and flew towards the direction of the portal that would take them to the human realm with Akashi following suit.

The portal to the human realm is not always open, it just so happens that the King likes to feast on human flesh. It is the yokai Golden Rule to NOT threaten and especially eat humans. The King however revised the rule, and now yokai who wants to experience the human realm can easily enter now that the portal is always open. The royalties didn't even bother putting guards to scan the possible human flesh eaters. Akashi then remembered again. The screams and cries for help of those humans who were unfortunate enough to be dragged in their world to serve as the King's food.

Akashi closed his eyes and tried not to remember. It is not just for their sakes but for the humans too. Once peace and order is restored, their worlds will be balanced again and humans and yokais will not have to meet ever again.

Gentle wind grazed against Akashi's skin indicating the transformation his friend is going into. Once transformed, Midorima gazed at the portal. Its blue glow enticing and inviting, makes you want to disrupt the human world as bad as possible.

"This is it, Akashi."

Midorima has that tinge of uncertainty in his voice but like Akashi, he also wants their world to be back to normal. Akashi nodded beside him, not missing the hesitation his friend is giving off.

"Everything will be back to normal soon, Shintaro."

Midorima sighed and gave a sound of approval. With this, Akashi stepped forward with Midorima just behind him.

"Let's go"

Akashi then stepped inside the portal after saying those words. Midorima hesitated for a moment before reminding himself that what they will be doing is for the greater good.

The portal teleported them inside an unknown forest, and the worst part is, there are no humans around. Akashi took a look around. He touched the trees and sniffed the air, when he was sure that they were really in the human world, he let his guard down a little. After all, only a selected few are able to sense or see yokais like them in the human realm.

"This is it."

Akashi said with certainty. He was sure, he was really sure. Where are the humans then? His senses couldn't pick the unique scent humans possess and he's sure Midorima isn't either for the green yokai looked puzzled like he is.

"This is the human realm, but no humans seem to be present right now"

Midorima concluded. They need a plan, where will they go to find the human that would help them? They are not those who lose hope so easily, but being inside a vast forest which you aren't familiar about is something not easily figured out. Are they going to walk without any clue to where they are going to go? or are they going to walk around endlessly until they are able to pick up human scent? Either of the two will take them forever to just find the right human for the job, but then again, what choice do they have?

They were about to walk to wherever but then their ears and nose picked up something.

"humans."

Midorima said. They are close, so close. But then again, these humans might not actually be the ones that they need. Nevertheless, it is a sign of hope. If there ate humans here, then there are sure more to come.

Not long before they both sensed the incoming humans, figures like their own emerged from the further insides of the forest. Humans look like yokais too, except that humans have weird ears, short fingernails, no tails or probably invisible ones and weak bodies. Not to mention their short lifespan.

Midorima and Akashi did not even bother to hide from the humans' field of view for they knew they could not see them. Well not unless some of them actually has the _eye. _

"Man, of all places, why must they hold the school trip here?"

One of them complained. He has brown hair and equally brown eyes. His two companions besides him seems to also agree to what he said. Then they heard another one sigh.

"No use complaining now, Furihata"

This one has black hair, sharp eyes and is wearing glasses. He has the leader vibe in him, Akashi thought.

"Well at least we had a feel of nature."

Another one said. He has got to be the tallest in the group. Though having a huge stature, he seems to have a gentle aura around him.

"Hey has anyone seen Kuroko?"

They then stopped in their tracks at what one of them said. This guy had tanned skin, dark red hair with a little bit of black. He looks like the strongest out of them, though Akashi thinks that his brain is pretty much a goner. The group of humans then looked around them then silence surfaced again before everyone broke into panic mode.

"Since what has Kuroko been separated from us!?"

Glasses guy asked. Panic sure can be heard in his voice. Seems that this one other human is important to them.

"What could have happen to him...?"

A new voice spoke. This time it was from a black haired and equally black eyed guy. He was obviously worried, but he seems the calmest out of all of them.

"Do you guys think he was caught by an _Oni_?"

Another new voice said. The owner of said voice could pass for a cat yokai, for his face looks like one, if it weren't for the lack of cat ears, paws and tail. The group turned to look at the cat looking guy as if he grew another head.

"There is no such thing, Koganei"

The tallest said. Oh how Akashi wanted to punch the guy for concluding such things. Of course Onis exist. They're one of the most horrible yokai there is.

The group pondered for a moment to whatever happened to their friend. They stayed for a few moments before one suggested that their friend is probably sight seeing alone and would reunite with them later in the evening. This caused them to continue walking to wherever they intend to go.

"Seems like none of them are going to be able to help us."

Midorima suddenly said and Akashi nodded. That group will not be able to help them.

"If humans like them are here then others are bound to be also here."

Akashi said as he started walking to wards the direction the group of humans came from. Midorima was not so sure but he followed Akashi anyways.

The sun was up and bright but not in the slightest did they see any other humans. They walked aimlessly with no particular place in mind. They both walked that way, hoping to find humans in the vast forest, until nighttime comes.

"This is useless. We heard that humans take their breaks during nights, right Akashi?"

Midorima suddenly said. He was losing hope and it was just a few hours since their arrival in the human world. They need to find help and fast or else, their world is done for.

"Let's spilt up."

Akashi said out of the blue. Midorima was startled by Akashi's words. He knows that Akashi knows that the night is when humans preferred to replenish their lost energy. What is his friend thinking?

"Shape shift to your bird form and search from above, I'll take the grounds"

Akashi said. He needs at least one sign that will say that help can actually be found in this forest. Midorima was hesitant but once he saw Akashi's eyes, he knows that his friend knows what he is doing. Midorima nodded and then a gentle breeze surrounded them after that, all Akashi could hear now is the far flapping of wings that is going further away.

Akashi looked above and saw the moon in its brightest. It was probably midnight, Akashi thought. He could always tell the time through the moon ever since he was a child. Akashi is not losing hope, even though midnight is rarely a time humans would go roaming around a huge forest.

Akashi started moving. He is in no way stopping, he needs to find that human with the _eye, _he needs to find those jewel pieces and stop the King. He needs to do everything that he can.

Not long after he left his starting point, Akashi heard something quite near him.

"Oh~ What a pretty silver! I shall take this home!"

A silver stricken yokai? Akashi can see it from where he is, but the white yokai seems to not notice him at all. Upon closer inspection, the yokai got a hold of something. A ring it seems. Akashi was supposed to leave the yokai be if it weren't for the new voice that he heard from the same direction.

"Um excuse me!"

Akashi felt that familiar feeling. A human. He actually sensed a human. He whipped his head to the direction again and what he saw even greatly surprised him, there staring at the white yokai, is a boy. His hair a shade of baby blue and his eyes are too. Akashi couldn't believe his eyes. A human who has the _eye. _Akashi wanted to approach the human but then the white yokai is in his way.

"Oh what do we have here? Something better than this ring obviously!"

Akashi heard the yokai say. The kid is in big trouble. This yokai is not some simple silver stricken yokai. It is one of those who feasts on human flesh.

The next things that happened were all too fast to Akashi, but he was able to react just as fast and saved the boy from the yokai's attack. Akashi summoned his flames and it engulfed the yokai, making it evaporate in thin air.

"Hmn, you do know that it is against our rules to attack humans, is it not? Well, at least there is now one less trouble maker."

Akashi said as he stared into his flames. He despised those kinds of yokais. He does not even know what is so good about humans. Akashi almost forgot the human that he saved because of the hatred that he felt for the yokai. When Akashi felt the boring stare of the boy onto his back, he turned to look at him. The guy was frightened and he looks like a white sheet.

Akashi took this to his advantage. Akashi walked forward just a little towards the boy and he couldn't help but smile that he didn't attempt an escape.

"Well aren't you a rare one? You can see us, can you not?"

Akashi asked the boy, although he knows that he won't be able to respond properly for he seems to be frozen in place. To this, Akashi moved forward and once he is within a feet from the boy, he crouched down and looked at him straight in the eyes, he likes the scared expression the boy is displaying before him. It makes him feel superior and powerful. He can't contain the happiness that he is feeling right now. He had found a human _seeker_, with this thought in mind, Akashi couldn't help but smile. Though it probably looks like a devious smirk from the boy's point of view.

"Just what I needed"

**A/N Hi guys! So chappie two is here!~ tell me what you think? this is basically what happened to Akashi before he met Kuroko, so in short, this chapter simultaneously happened with chapter one. **

**R&R please? tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

His head hurts. It felt like his head just collided with a rock. And nowhere was he in the rough terrains of the mountains where he and Kagami was supposed to be, he felt something soft on his back, almost like a soft cushioned bed and a ton of pillows. Though it hurts, Kuroko forced himself open his eyes and the throbbing pain in his head intensifies. He winced and almost immediately, he felt something cold press against his head. Forcing himself to not lose consciousness despite the unbearable pain, Kuroko looked at the person holding the cold, probably an ice pack, on his forehead, and what greeted him was his friend's face.

"You were able to find the ring and I am thankful for that, but then when I found you, you were out cold on the ground. You don't have any major injuries thankfully but you look like you were not breathing earlier."

Kagami explained as he saw the questioning look on Kuroko's eyes. The latter then nodded and let himself be at ease on the bed. Then he remembered something. Kuroko bolted up and ignored the searing pain the injury brought up to him.

"Whoa! Don't suddenly sit up!"

Kagami tried forcing him on the bed again but Kuroko won't budge. His expression now is one of fear as he desperately scanned the room that they were both in. He remembered what happened to him and the encounter he had with an _ayakashi. _That must've been the scariest of the encounters that he had in his whole life, for the _ayakashi_ wants something from him, and anything _yokai _related was anything but good.

"_Just what I needed"_

The words once again rang in his mind. How menacing that sounded to him, it was dripping with a lot of venom and the statement screams danger. But then after that, what happened? Why was he out cold when Kagami found him in the forest? As far as he knows, the red _yokai __**saved **_him from the other one which was trying to harm him. That move might've been counted as good, but Kuroko has all these experiences with _yokais_ that he wasn't so sure if the red _kitsune _is actually a good one. After all, _kitsunes _are in line with mischief and danger.

Kuroko clutched his head to try and get those words off his mind. He's so full of it. He can't take it anymore, what has he done to the gods for them to bestow him with this 'gift'?

"O-oi Kuroko, are you okay? I'll get another ice pack!"

Kagami said, obviously worried for his friend who went all the trouble to help him find his precious ring and be harmed because of it. Before he could even get out of the room to get another ice pack however, a hand stopped him. When he looked at Kuroko, the teen has an apologetic smile on his face as he slowly shakes his head.

"You don't have to, Kagami-kun. I'm okay now. Sorry for the trouble"

Kagami felt the need to opposed Kuroko's statement and say that he obviously have to go get a new ice pack, that Kuroko was not okay and that it was him who caused the trouble, not Kuroko. Just when Kagami was about to say all that, Kuroko continued on with what he has to say. Or rather ask.

"Kagami-kun...When you...When you found me in the forest, was there someone else with me?"

Kagami was puzzled by this. Of course Kuroko should know that they are the only ones who snuck out of the lodge to go to the forest. Heck they can even hear loud snoring from other rooms when they walked in the hallway.

"Why would you ask that, Kuroko? Of course there was no one else."

Kagami said as he sat down next to Kuroko who was still on the futon. With this, Kagami saw Kuroko's stiff shoulders relax and then the blue haired teen sighed in relief.

'_But of course Kagami-kun couldn't see the __**ayakashis. **__Unlike me'_

Kuroko suddenly thought, the happiness that he felt earlier faded away just as fast as it came to him.

"Well anyways, you have to sleep now. It's already morning and we have a lot of places to go later. I'm going to my own futon now."

Kagami said while standing up and going on his side of the room. Kuroko nodded as he once again laid down on his futon but he didn't immediately let himself sleep. He needs to think of the happenings earlier. _**How? **_Just how was he knocked out on the forest grounds? It doesn't make sense. How come he can remember everything prior to being knocked out? Kuroko looked to his side, to where his alarm clock lay. It reads 3:00 AM.

'_The time of the ghouls, huh?' _

Not soon after Kagami left for bed, Kuroko can already hear the other snoring peacefully on his side and that made the blue haired teen feel sleepy himself. He turned to face the window in their room; there he can see the bright full moon and this made him become sleepier by the second. Kuroko then lets himself drift off in dreamland after a few more moments, but before he can even close his eyes, a fox like animal hopped on the window sill and it is as if it was staring at Kuroko with sharp red eyes.

"Red fox..."

Was what Kuroko was able to say before sleep took over him completely.

The red fox stared intently at the sleeping figure of the teen, almost as if it has its eyes locked on its prey. When the fox's sensitive ears hears the song of a bird calling him however, it hopped back down to the ground. Taking one last look at the lodge's wall and the window, it sped off towards the direction of the forest.

The day became a very normal one for Kuroko, which is a rarity, because usually, first thing in the morning, ghouls would be showing themselves to him, but this time, none came up to him to devour him or harm him. The others and he are now located at a nearby lake, taking in the sight of the clear waters and the fishes inhibiting the lake, or maybe look at the squirrels, small animals or insects that pass by. It's refreshing, how Kuroko can live even a day as a normal teen. Though, something bugged him quite greatly. Everywhere they go, Kuroko and the others would observe sightings of a red fox. Though mostly, it shows itself to Kuroko and not much with the others and one time, a small green colored bird, parched itself on top of his head. Though this looks humorous to his companions, to him, he can feel something strange with the bird but he can't quite point out what.

"Kuroko, stay there and don't move!"

Was what his basketball coach, Riko, said to him while the bird sat on top of his head. Kuroko did what was said and then his coach took a picture of him, though he was not really smiling, one could even say he's annoyed, the others still took it as humorous. Kuroko rolled his eyes as the others were laughing at the said picture that was just taken and then he felt something weird. His hair is being pulled by the green bird on top of his head. The act was not painful but it bugs him.

The green bird then left his head and come face to face with him. It might look cute, but one could see the menacing glare the bird is giving out. It then chirped and flew somewhere. Kuroko followed it with his eyes, but then he saw the bird stop to a halt and turned to seemingly look at him and tell him that he should follow, he then felt the urge to follow the bird to where it is going.

The bird seems pleased with Kuroko's actions as it flew once again this time slower as if setting a pace that Kuroko could easily follow. As usual no one noticed him leave the group, so no problem arises within said group.

Kuroko took notice of the surroundings as he was following the bird; he noticed that they were going to the forest. Kuroko was not particularly scared of the forest, but what lurks in it. Not the wild animals, but the _yokais_. Nevertheless, the presence of the bird somehow assures Kuroko that there are no misfortunes that would happen yet. As the bird leads him deeper in, as Kuroko kept walking, the surrounding air around him changed. It became quite thick, like the air yesterday and it's making him sick once again.

Kuroko covered his nose and mouth with both his hands, trying to block out the nauseous feeling bubbling up inside him because of the atmosphere but he noticed that it just becomes thicker the father he goes. He then notices the bird halt but it looks different. The supposed small green bird is quite big and the vibrant green color turns into that of the dark mosses that are sticking on the trees around them. Kuroko stops his walking too, and the bird flapped its wings towards him, when it was within a feet's reach, Kuroko felt something weird, time seemed to stop. The bird's wings stopped flapping despite still being in mid air, he then felt dizzy, much like what he felt earlier in the day. And to think that, the presence of the bird brings him at ease. Now it is just not quite.

Kuroko stumbles back while holding his head. It hurts, not just his head but everything. He tried looking at the bird and he saw a figure not one of a bird's but a human like silhouette. One with long limbs and the eyes, they are looking at him like it was staring at his soul. Kuroko cannot handle it anymore, he wants this pain to end and thankfully it did. Although, he cannot see or feel anything anymore after that.

**A/N So this has gotta be the shortest of the chapters thus far... Welp, I'm gonna make it up to you guys in the next chapter!~ I hope you look forward to it! R&R guys!~ Care to guess who are the animals in this chapters? Although, I think it is so obvious XD anyways, thank you for reading!**


End file.
